$100,000 Fortune Hunt
The Illinois Lottery's first of three game shows. Rules Six people would go one at a time and take turns picking numbers on a board of 36 trilons. Co-host Linda would then rotate the trilon and if there is money, you won that amount; but if there's negative money, you lose that amount. Other spaces on the board: Double - If the player uncovered a Double space, he/she immediately picked another number off the gameboard, winning double the amount revealed. Free Turn - The player who selected it earned a Free Turn token which the player may redeem at any time for an additional selection from the board. Lose a Turn (w/sad emoticon, later "TURN" in circle w/line crossing it) - Player gets nothing for that turn. Bankrupt - The player who selected it lost his or her entire score; space was signified by a dollar sign in a no sign (a circle with a line crossing over it). CAR - The player who selected it could accept a car and resign from the game or pass and continue. Later in the show's run, the car symbol was split in half and hidden behind two numbers; players had to find both the front and back halves to claim the car (if desired). Five rounds were played with dollar figures increasing in the final two rounds, and the player with the most money has their total bumped to $100,000. In the event of a tie, one more round is played with the tied players. After the main game, the remaining players would then have the option to keep their earnings or make a pick off a 12-square bonus board, containing merchandise prizes, or more cash. This was removed in early 1990. From 1/2/93 until the end of the run, $100,000 winners could return for up to five weeks, giving them a chance to win up to $500,000. Board.png|Main Game Board Pl.png|Bonus Board Home Player Game Originally, each player had two home players; each was guaranteed $100, bumped to $500 in the event of a win. This was also removed in early 1990. Bonus Play Coinciding with a change in the design of the scratch ticket in mid-1990, a new at home element was introduced. Each contestant would be designated with a letter. At the end of the show, home viewers would be given a chance to win $100 playing the at-home Bonus Play game. The winning contestant spun a wheel with 10 spaces numbered 0-9. The winning number would consist of the $100,000 winner's letter followed by a 4-digit number which the studio contestant created with four spins of the Bonus Play wheel. Any home viewer whose Bonus Play numbers matched the contestant's letter and the 4 digits in the order they were spun would win $100. The Bonus Play numbers were scratched off on the ticket, and were detachable; home viewers had to collect the numbers, and mail them in along with a postcard to the lottery offices to collect. 602066_622859117728869_1045266228_n.jpg Trivia This game show made a cameo appearance in the movie Home Alone 2: Lost in New York as the show "Ding Dang Dong" (with Newlywed Game's Bob Eubanks as host) that Kevin was watching near the beginning of the movie. Spin-Offs Hoosier Millionaire - Spinoff for the state of Indiana from 1989-2005. YouTube Link Premiere Show Category:Regional Category:Illinois Category:Lottery Category:1989 premieres Category:1994 endings